Hurt us no more
by Fallingin
Summary: Buffy meets a new girl who comes to her school named Faith. What she doesn't know is how much this girl will change her life. Warning: character deaths, femslash.


Title: Hurt us

Author: Fallingin

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any BTVS characters nor will I ever.

Summary: AU. Buffy meets a new girl at her school named Faith. What she doesn't know is how much this girl will change her life. WARNING: Character deaths, femslash

**Chapter 1**

My eyes hurt from crying, I don't even know if there is a tear

drop left in me. The inside of my stomach feels hollow, I'm nervous but

I know what I have to do. The gun in my coat pocket keeps hitting

against my hip as I walk down this empty side walk. Just the feel of it

brings back all the memories, good and bad. From when times were great

to when everything went to hell.

**One year ago:**

Sometimes I swear Mr. Patterson could go on for hours and hours

about one math equation. I groan as I take a peek at the clock, thirty

more minutes of this class left, shoot me now. Crossing my arms on my

desk I lay my head down, intent on going to sleep. Not five minutes

later of my dreamland does Cordelia throw a pencil at me. I raised my

head and gave her one of my best glares.

"Look..." she said pointing at the teacher, who now has a brunette

girl standing next to him.

"Can you believe she's actually wearing that... talk about slut o rama."

Cordelia whispers and We both giggle . Mr. Patterson looks at us and

smiles.

"Buffy...thank you for volunteering." He said and I raise my brows.

"Uh, for what?" I reply confused.

"For showing Faith around the school." He said holding up a hall pass.

Does he really think that is a punishment? I shrug and get up from my

seat, waving to Cordelia as I leave.

"Anything to get out of this class..." I grumble when we're out the

door. I see her grin at me and smile back.

"What?"

"Guessing I should look forward to his class, huh?" She says and we both

laugh slightly.

"Don't worry, most of the teachers around here are pretty cool. Even

he's not that bad, just majorly boring." I reply and she nods.

"So B...ready to show me around school."

"B?" I ask and she shrugs. B, I kind of like it.

"Yeah come on...Faith, right?" I ask and she nods her head. Maybe I

could get along with this girl after all.

**Chapter 2**

A sad smile comes to my face as I think of the first time we had

met. I knew we would get along but never knew how well. How many times

we would laugh together about stupid things or how many times when she

would make me feel better when I was down. Everything between us felt so

right all the time.

**One month later:**

Faith and I sat upon the bench eating our lunch and laughing.

She threw a kernel of corn at me but I quickly dodged it. Cordelia sat

beside me and looked at Faith with disdain. They'll never get along I'm

convinced of it. No matter how many parties or clubs we three go to

together they always will try their best to ignore each other. I roll my

eyes at them as they both seem to now be having a staring contest. Two

hands cover my face as I hear Riley whisper 'I love you' into my ear.

"I love you too." I say as he removes his hands. He kisses my cheek and

sits in the spot Cordelia has made for him.

"Glad to hear it." He said taking my hand. I look over at Faith and

notice she no longer is angry, it's been replaced by something else.

Sadness, maybe? I smile weakly at her, she hasn't dated anyone the whole

time she's been here. I'm really going to have to play matchmaker.

Shouldn't be to hard, not like Faith isn't an attractive girl.

"So your coming to the game tonight?" He asks me.

"You know it." Yep, that's right I scored me a football player but not

just any football player, he's the quarterback.

"Great!" He exclaims and I smile at him.

"You can count me in to Riley." Cordelia said dreamingly. I hate it

when she does that. I swear if I wasn't her friend she'd be doing

everything in her power to steal him from me.

"You gonna come Faith?" I ask her and she shakes her head,

disappointing me.

"Sorry, I got to go to work maybe another time." She said and I know

that I'm wearing the biggest frown right now. You can tell by that

guilty look she's got.

"Awww, that's to bad." Cordelia said sarcastically. I see Riley smirk

and lightly swat him on the arm.

"Don't encourage her." I say and he gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry babe." Is his reply. That and of course my kiss.

"Get a room." I hear Cordy snort and we break apart. Faith fidgets

uncomfortably, then gets up.

"Well, I got to go. Talk to you later B." She said and walks off. I

frown, wondering why she just made such a hasty retreat out of here.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Faith, ok?" I say to Riley

as I get up he doesn't let go of my hand.

"Hun I'm sure she's fine. Just come sit back down." Gently I pull my

hand out of his and he frowns at me.

"No babe...I'll be right back." He still doesn't look happy as I walk

away to where I saw Faith go off to. Turning the corner I see her

leaning against the wall with a cigarette in her hand. She sees me and

smiles.

"Hey B, whatcha doin' here."

"Hm, thinking I want to start a bad habit." I reply as I take her

cigarette and she looks at me skeptically.

"you know you don't smoke right?" I ignore her and inhale a lung full of

it. Big mistake I find out as I begin to have a coughing fit. She

lightly pats my back and laughs. I pass it back to her and glare.

"Ugh, Faith. How can you smoke those things?" She inhales and then blows

it out.

"Like that." She's such a smartass. I grab it from her hand and stomp it

out. She looks at me surprised but I just link our arms together.

"Come on. We have class soon."

"Oh yeah because that should be a blast."

Really am regretting actually going to class now. Maybe I'll

just lay my head down and rest my eyes. A paper ball hits me upside the

head and look up over at Cordelia but she's not doing anything. Then I

look over at Faith and see her trying to pay attention but has a big ass

smirk on her face. Fine, two can play at that. I crumble up a sheet and

then throw it at her, hitting her in the eye. She looks at me with her

hand over her eye.

"What the hell?" She whispers and I try not to giggle.

"Pay backs a bitch."

"You can't aim worth a shit."

"How do you know I wasn't going for your eye?" She doesn't reply, just

grabs some paper and crumbles it up. Pretty soon we're both having our

own little paper ball fight behind Mr. Patterson's back. Well we were

until I accidentally hit him.

"Buffy and Faith, I'd like to see you after class." He said very

unhappy. We just nod, trying not to crack up.

When we approached him he was smiling. Don't you just hate when

they do that? You know your in trouble and they smile at you cause they

came up with some great punishment.

"you two.." he points at us both " get to now clean the class."

"What! What about are next class?" Faith asked angrily.

"It's your elective...I'm sure we can get your teachers to let you

stay."

"This is bull."

"Would you rather I send you to the office?" Faith crosses her arms and

glares at him as he starts telling us what all he wants us to do.

"You know I never realized how boring cleaning is until now." I say as I

sweep the floor.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't of thrown that paper ball at me we wouldn't be

here." She said playfully

"Me!"

"Yeah, you." She's smirking now.

"So what invisible men are throwing paper balls at me now?"

"No but how do you know I wasn't tossing you a note?"

"Well..."

"Thought so." she said and goes back to wiping the windows. I quietly

sneak over to the trash and dump it all on the floor.

"What the hell, B! Now we got to clean that!"

"Not if I find out you didn't write me a note...then you do." I say

rummaging through the papers.

"B, that's kind of gross. You don't know what kids have thrown in there.

I mean tissues with snot on 'em, moldy cheese, you never know what

they..."

"Aha!" I cut her off as I find a piece of paper with the purple ink she

insists on using.

"You did write me something!"

"Uh B, don't read it..." she said walking towards me.

"Why, Faithy? Does it say who you like on it?" I taunt and her eyes

widen.

"It does! Oh god this is priceless!" I run to the other side of the room

with the note as she chases me now. I get it open but not much later

does Faith tackle me to the ground. she withers on top of me as she tries to grab it from the hand over my head.

"Come on B!" She yells and grabs my hand. She tears half the note out

of my hand. I quickly push her off and unfold it while running this

time. I begin to read what half I got of the paper that was already

pretty small.

_It's amazing how she can make me feel this way, yet it hurts at the same_

_time. I know she'll never want to be with me but I can't help but still_

_love her. Her boyfriend isn't good enough for, he's a jackass I know it._

_Could just be jealousy but I don't think it is. I see her sleeping on_

_her desk right now, she does that a lot. I remember how boring she said_

_this class would be when we first met, she didn't lie. Still I can't_

_help but get excited every time I have to come here. She just makes me..._

The note stopped there. I knew who she was talking about, it was pretty

obvious. When I looked up at her she was gazing out the window. Trying

her hardest not to look at me.

"You wrote this to me?" She shakes her head and now looks me in the

eyes.

"I wrote it to myself, writing shit down helps clear up my mind. That

paper ball I threw at you didn't have nothing on it." I'm speechless I

don't know what to say to her. Obviously she doesn't want to talk either

as she grabs her rag and starts cleaning the window again.

The rest of our time was pretty quiet, I couldn't stop thinking

about what she wrote. I've never even thought about me and Faith being

together. Now that I do though, why doesn't it feel strange. Shouldn't I

be freaked not wondering what her arms feel like wrapped around me? I

want to know so badly that it hurts.

"Faith?" I say lowly and she turns to me.

"Ok B, I know I shouldn't be thinking or feeling that stuff but I can't

help it alright." I walk to her and she looks nervous now.

"I'm..." I place a finger to her lips.

"I wanna know what it's like to..." I trail off, can I do this. She

removes my hand from her lips and hold it in hers.

"What?" She whispers.

"Will you kiss me?"

"B, I can't kiss you. You know you have a boy," she doesn't finish as I

gently place my lips to hers. She stops moving completely. I feel my

heart beating in my chest like crazy, just wondering what she's

thinking. I slowly pull apart and see her lust filled eyes. Oh, so

that's what she was thinking.

"Faith, are you ok?" I ask and she wraps her arms around my waist as she

pulls me into another kiss, more fierce this time. Soon I have her back

to the wall, kissing her with all that I'm worth. We switch spots as my

back is now against the wall. Her lips are amazing, so soft, so sweet,

so gone? The weight Faith was leaning on me goes away as Riley pulls her

off of me and into the desks.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He screams at her and I'm

speechless. She winces as she tries to stand. I see his face turning

red, he's extremely angry.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill your dyke ass. Don't ever try to

molest my girlfriend again." He grumbles clenching his fists. She

struggles to get up.

"I ain't afraid of you." She replies just as angry. He goes to hit her but

she ducks and kneels to punch him in the balls. He leans forward and

gasps. Faith smiles at me sadly and walks away. Regaining his composure,

Riley stands and turns to me. Then hugs me. Ok, now I'm confused. I

think he's gone crazy.

"Are you ok, baby. I can't believe she attacked you like that."

"Riley she wasn't..." A hard smack is laid across my face and I fall to

the ground.

"I SAID are you ok!" He yells and I feel my cheek burning.

"What?" He picks me up and places me against the wall, smashing his

lips to mine. It's rough, like he's trying to hurt me from kissing me. I

push him off as I find I can't breathe. He looks at me still angry.

"Your mine! Understand!" I can only nod

"Good." then he's gone back into the halls.

**Chapter 3**

I remember that day and the pain so clear. He was forbidding

me to see Faith and sometimes I still wonder why I listened to him. The

next time I saw her I told her I couldn't be around her anymore. I know

she saw the bruise on my face, it was big enough. Then Riley

mysteriously came to school the next day with the shit beat out of him.

He told us a gang of people jumped him, looking pointedly at me. I guess

he thought it was my fought but he didn't hit me for it. People already

had been questioning about the one I had. We avoided each other for the

longest time and we hadn't tried to see each other. Until the day I saw

her in the theater.

**Movie theater**

"Riley, which one do you want to see?" He placed his arm around me like

we were the same couple we'd always been.

"Whatever you want to babe." Then I saw her walk into the door with a

couple of her guy friends. Riley was to busy looking up at the movies to

notice, so I took a chance and waved slightly. She smiled and held up

the number four on her fingers. I crinkled my brow in confusion, then

got it. Movie number four.

"The fourth one Riley!" I exclaimed suddenly and he jumped.

"Wow, that was a quick decision. We'll have two tickets for Ring 2

please." the man nods and takes his money as he hands over the tickets.

We enter and I spot Faith at the top throwing popcorn at people

with her friends. She sees me to and blows me a kiss, I feel my heart

flutter in my chest. Riley starts looking at the rows and my eyes widen.

"Come on Riley, down here." I say as I grab his arm and we walk to the

front row.

"Damn, my woman has taken control." He said sitting down. I just smile

innocently and he wraps his arm around me. The lights get dimmer as the

movie starts.

The whole ten minutes I sat there thinking of a way to get

there. That and I was afraid I would get caught if I left. finally

gathering my courage I tell Riley I need to use the restroom. He nods,

very interested in the movie. As I go to leave I look up at Faith, who

seems to have been watching me the whole time. I nod my head towards the

door and she gets up hastily.

We exit out and into the lobby, I can't help but hug her. She

seems shocked at first but gingerly runs her hand up and down my back.

"I missed you." I whisper.

'Missed you to B." Then I move to look in her eyes.

"Did you kick Riley's ass?" I ask seriously and now she looks nervous.

"Well, I, the boys helped but...um, yes." Is her reply and I smile then

take both her hands in mine as I walk backwards into the bathroom.

"What'd you doin' B?" The cold tile hits my back as I pull her up

against me.

"He won't find us in here." I whisper, my lips inches from hers.

"No, I guess he won't." She said as she places a sweet kiss on my lips.

I pull the back of her head forward and kiss her hard. I think I

surprised her when I glided my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened

her mouth for me and I entered.  
We broke apart for air and she began trailing kisses from my

chin to my neck. She sucked at my pulse point as my fingers tangled in

her hair. I love the way her mouth feels on me. It ended all to soon as

she pulled away.

"Let's get out of here." She said out of breath.

"Riley won't want me to leave..."

"Don't worry about him B. I'll protect you." I nodded somehow I knew she

would. Still I wondered...who was going to protect her.

We stood outside on the docks of a lake. She leaned forward with her

fingers crossed as I stood beside her. We both were at lost as to what

to say. So many questions running through my mind like what are we now?

Do I love her? What will my mom say?

"What are we now B?" she asked quietly as she stared down at the dark

water. I sighed obviously she was thinking similar thoughts.

"I don't know, what do you want to be?"

"You know what I want."

"I know." I replied

" I just don't know if we can be together Faith. There is to many

complications." She laughs slightly.

"Life is always complicating, no matter what." She seems to really be

thinking on something.

"Then give me tonight B. Just one night to have you as my own. Then we

can go back to avoiding each other like you want."

"I don't want to avoid you Faith, it's just Riley..."

"Tonight?" she asks and I sigh.

"Tonight Faith." Her mouth turns up into a slight smile as she takes my

hand.

I walked along the edge of the fountain as she held my hand.

Trying my best not to fall into it. I stumbled a little bit and fell

forward into her arms as she caught me. She smiled and kissed the tip of

my nose.

"Klutz." she stated and I wrapped my hands around her neck.

"Whatever, that thing is just slippery."

"Uh huh, sure it is." I give her a peck on the lips then pull out of her

embrace.

"Come on, I want to do something fun." I say as I take her hand and

begin running towards the park playground.

She looked at me like I was crazy as I sat in a swing. She

grabbed the side chains with both of her hands and quirked an eyebrow.

"You've lost it haven't you?"

"Maybe, push me?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Please?" I pout and of course she gives in. Soon she's pushing me as I

high as I think I can go.

"Jump with me, baby." I say and I don't miss that goofy grin she just

got from me calling her baby. Also seems to get her on the swing as

well. She gets up pretty high herself and then we jump, like two little

kids. We land on our feet but fall to the ground laughing.

"I feel like I'm seven." She says catching her breath from laughing so

hard. I smile as I lace our fingers together and look up at the bright

full moon.

"Kind of romantic isn't it?" I ask staring at the beautiful sky.

"Yeah, it is." she replies scooting closer to me. She lays her arm down

invitingly and I quickly snuggle up to her chest. She plays with my

blonde hair as I feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I slightly

tighten the grip I have on her jacket.

"You okay, B?" She questions me.

"Yeah." I lie then wipe the tears from my eyes. I sit up and she does to

but I gently lay her back down. I straddle her hips and begin kissing

her mouth passionately. The hands she had on my hips run up and down my

ribcage and brush the sides of my breasts. I start kissing her neck up

to her ear then stop.

"My mom is out of town." I whisper into her ear and she stiffens. The

hands moving on me stop.

"If you don't want to you don't have to Faith." I say in a low voice.

"I want to B, believe me when I say I really want to but I don't think

you want to." I look up to meet her eyes.

"Faith, I promised you tonight. I want it to be special, something I

won't ever forget because I may never see you again." She cups my cheek

and smiles weakly.

"You don't want it for you though B. You want it for me." I place my

head over hers.

"I want it for us." I reply.

**Chapter 4**

The tears that I've been holding in fall freely down my face

now. That was the first time we had made love. She was so gentle and

warm to me. My body had been on fire just from the feel of her hands

touching my skin. I felt special. Felt like I was the most important

thing in the world, and I knew I was, at least to her. I never wanted it

to end and it didn't for a long while. Then afterwards she held me close

to her, probably fearing to let me go. She thought I would make her

leave probably but I had other plans. I wanted her to leave alright but

with me.

**Morning**

My eyes open to the bright light of the sun shining through. The

arm around my waist holds me securely to her as she shifts to get

comfortable. I begin to run my hand up and down her arm as I remember

the previous night. She groans some and I'm guessing she's waking up.

"Faith, baby?" I whisper

"Hmmm?"

"I need to talk to you about something important." She places her head

on her hand and I roll over so I'm now facing her as she looks down at

me.

"Yeah B?" She asked in a hoarse voice, it just adds to how cute she

looks when she wakes up in the morning.

"Your so cute." I say and she kisses my forehead.

"Not so bad yourself but what's so important?"

"Do you like it in this town. I mean do you really have any reason to

stay?"

"Besides you and my pops, no. What are you getting at?"

"Runaway with me?" She freezes and I'm really having my doubts now.

"You can't runaway..."

"Why not?"

"Listen B, some things just aren't meant to be together. I guess that's

how we are, running away won't help." She said sadly and the fact that

I won't see her much accrues to me. Then I wonder why? Riley doesn't

control me, why should that hold me back? Probably because I fear he could beat

me or Faith to a bloody pulp if he wanted too.

"Is this because you don't want to or because you don't think I'm worth

it?" I ask coldly.

"Dammit B, neither. We just can't." She replies and looks away but I grab

her face and make her look at me.

"Yes we can. I want to runaway with you. I want to spend every minute of

the rest of my life with you." She seems to be thinking really hard now.

"Let's go somewhere where no on can hurt us, baby." she shakes her head.

"Not possible."

"Then let's just get the hell out of Sunnydale and start a new life." I

say near tears, she really doesn't want to go with me. She takes in a

big breath then lets it out.

"I'll go with you B."

Chapter 5

I look up at the large house the bastard lives in. Pulling out

the gun I put in two bullets. I'm going to do this, I have to do this.

No one can stop me, not after what he did. I walk up to the door

thinking about that day she told me yes she would go. Faith had gone

home to get her things. Leaving me alone to wait for her. I open the door

and look into his brown eyes, I can't believe they look so much like

hers.

Summer's house

Ding Dong

It's the doorbell, Faith is here! I grab my bags and begin to run

down the stairs. A huge smile on my face when I open the door but it's

not who I think. Riley and his friends charge in, grabbing me and

dragging me towards the basement.

"Riley! What the hell are you doing!" I scream.

"Sorry Buffy. Faith's lil daddy sent me." He said as I try to kick him.

"What!" I exclaim then he tells me the story. When Riley had gone over

Faith's house to talk to her dad about what she had done to Buffy, they

had met. Faith's dad was never proud his only daughter was a lesbian but

he never let it show on the outside. He figured with enough time she

would get over this faze. So a friendship ensued between the two. If

Riley would keep Buffy away from Faith, Faith's father would keep Faith

away from Buffy. As you can imagine, however, when your daughter tells

you she's going away. It can kind of put a damper in your plans.

"So who would he call to take care of this problem..." he said pulling

out a gun then clicking it.

"you." I say harshly as two of Riley's boys held my arms tightly.

"Yeah."

"So, what? You going to kill me now Riley, that it?"

"Well that was his plan but not mine." They all smiled wickedly and the

next thing I knew I was thrown into the basement. The stairs hurt as I

fell down them but I got up quickly and ran to pound on the door.

"Riley! Don't do it! Please, I'm sorry!" I screamed, then heard it. My

lovers voice as she called to me.

"B! I'm ready, come on!" A shot fired and I heard her gasp a I tried to

claw my way out of the door.

"No!" I tried but it was to late he had shot her. Faith, the fighter

that she is though I knew wouldn't give up. I still heard running and

the clang of silverware falling to the ground. Riley shot again but

Faith made no noise. She was either shot dead or he had missed. I heard

a sound I didn't expect , Riley yell. He shot again before I heard

bodies fall and I knew it couldn't be good.

There was no noise now, just the eerily silence. The others must

of run off when he first shot her. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran back and slammed into the

door. After doing this several times it finally broke down. I stumbled

in and found I was right. It wasn't good. Riley laid with a knife

embedded in his chest, while Faith... just lied there.  
The tears in my eyes clouded my visions as I fell beside her.

She was motionless, even her face was emotionless. She didn't look

scared or sad, she looked content. Like nothing had ever happened to

her. You could tell she wasn't fine though. The bullet hole in her chest

and stomach proved so. The tears began to drop onto her face and I

slowly swept them away then kissed her forehead. I was going to get back

at the man who had caused this to happen to her.

**Present**

He's scared shitless as I point the gun his way. He'll soon know

what it's like do have a bullet in him, just like how she does. I wipe

the tears away with my free hand. They just seem to be endless.

"Please, what'd do you want?" He asked.

"Take my money, all of it here..." he said reaching into his pocket.

"I don't want your money. Now stop moving dammit!" I yell at him

harshly.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry." He said cautiously and keeps his hands up.

"Why?" I ask

"Why, what?" He replies.

"Why the hell didn't you want her to be happy!" I scream and his eyes

widen.

"Your her?" He asks and I nod.

"He killed her." He gasps and I look at him disgusted.

"Now it's your turn." I say and he swallows.

"You don't want to, if you do then..." I fired the shot and killed him

instantly.

"I'll still be left in pain but..." I make sure the second bullet is

still in then close it. "not for long."

I place the cold metal to the side of my head and inhale.

"Let's go somewhere where no on can hurt us, baby." I say right before I

pull the trigger.

THE END


End file.
